peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
'''Combat '''is the third episode of the Stories of War. It takes place in sometime between 1941 and 1942. Transcript Before the Episode Person: Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, members of the Senate of the House of Representatives, yesterday, December 7th 1941, a date which will live in infamy, United States of America was suddenly and deliberatily attacked, by naval and air forces of the Emprire of Japan, Japan has therefore undertaken a surprise offensive, extending throughout the pacific area, the facts of yesterday and today, speak for themselves, no matter how long it may take us, to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their rihteous might will win through to, absolutely. Peppa: I'd be lying if I said there weren't more than a few grins on British faces following that speech, shortly after the United States declared war on Japan, the United Kingdom did likewise, now allied aganist common foe, both nations began contriving strageties, that truly would turn the tide of the war, and I'm pleased to say, that we guys on Peppaland were given the chance to make them happen. Episode Peppa: A lesser-known fact about America's involoment in the Second World War is that in a technical sense, it had been a part of the conflict since before the attack on Pearl Harbor, the lend-lease act, which was signed on March 11, 1941, enabled the United States to transfer arms and other materials to any nation, it deemed was essential to its fir defence, Britain had been amon the handful of countries to receive such aid in the form of weapons, coal, iron, and other vital goods, and after Pearl Harbor, this support increased tenfold, braving the German u-boats, vast convoys of ships crossed the Atlantic to deliver much-needed supplies to plize to old Blighty, a substantial job also came to Peppaland, which allowed us to carry out a massive thing of the island's network, throughout the opening months of 1942, the old road was torn up and replaced with a new road, it truly wasn't treat, passing over such smooth lines when they first laid down, of course, this wasn't carried out purely for our comfort, it was intended to bolster our overall effciency to the war effort, and indeed, the time was fast apporaching, where we would make a substantial contribution to it. George: So the Russians have been pushed out of the Crimea, that's just tops. Edmond: And Stalin has ordered his forces to hold back the Nazis, but any means necessary, sure, you gotta love a man who values the lives of his troops. George: I know, I reckon he's hanin the same way as the Tsar, his army suffers too many more defeats, he'll have to fire up the jerries, and a revolution, and you can be sure they'll pull right out of the bloody war, then. Richard: That's assuming they will lose any more battles. George: Of course they will. Richard: I don't see how, they have an enormous army, nearly four million men by some accounts. George: They could have four billion men, and it wouldn't make any difference. Richard: Why?. Edmond: Because Richard, if you want a truly succeseful army, you need quantity and quality in equal measure, the Red Army might be large, but it's comprised of undisciplined untrained men carryin subpar weapons, the way I hear it, those poor bastands have guns pointed at them from the front, and the back. George: Like I said, talking about a revolution, *smiles*, ah good riddance I say, who needs the mum we've got the Yanks on our side. Edmond: *smiles* Too right George, after all, they did gave the Japs are hiding at Midway, and there's talk, they're about to land a massive force in Africa to give Montgomery and his lands a hand. George: I wish I could be there with them. Edmond: *annoys* COO!, not me, I'll stay right here! George: *gets dissapointed* Don't you want to do your part Edmond? Edmond: What are you implying, I've been doing nothing since the war began George. George: No, I'm just asking why you don't, *gets sad*, Oh!, never mind, I think i realized why. Richard: *gets sad* Is it because of what happened to you on your early life?. Edmond: Yes, I was born in 1932, the same date as you, George, Zuzu, and Zaza, i joined Madame Gazelle's playgroup in 1934. George: *smiles again* I understand. Edmond: *smiles again* Thank you George, alright, I best be off, I have to get my bike into the fort, *gets depressed*, Aaahhh, Oh lord saved me that I have to deal with Miss Potato. George: *gets dissapointed again* Sorry Edmond, I don't think the lord's likely to pop by. Edmond: Not now, not ever. (Edmond drving his bike to the fort) Edmond: *annoys again* All right, where are you you pompous get! Gabriella: *annoys* Stai parlando con me? Edmond: *surprises* What officially tummies, who are you? Gabriella: Sono Gabriella Goat il nuovo membro! Edmond: New member?, when did this happen? Peppa: Yesterday old chap. Edmond: Peppa?, what is going on here? Gabriella: Non c'è niente di troppo confuso in una cattiva dearie, Miss Potato non lavora più qui, lo faccio! Edmond: *gets dissapointed again* Oh, I see. Peppa: *gets dissapointed* You almost sound dissapointed Edmond! Edmond: *surprises again* No no, of course not, please, Gabriella, don't misunderstand, *gets dissapointed again*, it's just, I've spent all morning bracing myself for an arument with your windbag of a predecessor, *smiles again*, and now, well, I've been taken pleasantly off god. Gabriella: *smiles*, Capisco, *gets dissapointed*, Miss Potato mi è sembrata un po 'abrasiva. Peppa: You should count your lucky stars you only spent a few minutes in his company, my dear, *smiles*, and now I suppose introductions are in order, Gabriella, this is Edmond, the little brother of Emily Elephant. Edmond: A pleasure to meet you. Gabriella: *smiles again* Anche a te spugna. Edmond: Judjing by your accent, you're obviously Italian, I had no idea Italy was suplying us with guys in addition to everything else. Gabriella: Noi non facciamo le cose a metà nella buona Italia, so che conosci ragazza e ragazzo inglese, Peppa qui mi ha dato dei buoni consigli su come gestire al meglio questo posto. Peppa: I just gave you a few pointers, my dear, the final one I can give is to make this place your own. Gabriella: Grazie, Peppa, lo farò, *gets dissapointed again*, e farò in modo di dimenticare tutto ciò che Miss Potato mi ha detto. Peppa: *gets dissapointed again* That's a very good idea. Edmond: What did happen to Miss Potato anyway, did she go back to the United Kingdom? Peppa: No, I'm afraid not. Edmond: Then where is she? Miss Potato: *annoys* Achair John!, attention! Lucas: *annoys* What is this all then! Miss Potato: What do you know about doing!. Lucas: What does it look like! Miss Potato: We're organizing these cars!, well, she can come already!, this shipment needs to be organized in a timely manner! Brianna: *annoys* This should be going a lot faster, if you didn't interrupt us every 20 seconds to bark orders. Miss Potato: Listen here you big brown bear!, we have been given a massive shipment to fill, I have been tasked with ensuring you do the job properly!, and I left you lazybouts to your own devices!, it will never get done!, if that means, I have to bark orders at you every 20 seconds!, then too bad!, maybe a few surgery nd a little more discipline and a lot more sense!, that fool Lisa and Chloé wouldn't got themselves blown up! Brianna: You bloody mongrel!, don't you dare spit on their memory! Lucas: Damn straight!, they were heroes! Miss Potato: No, heroes are someone who were carried out a valorous act and lived to tell about it!, that way, they may be able to do it again!, and inspire others to do the same! Glenda Gazelle: *surprises* Does that make my older sister's sacrifice worthless in your eyes? Miss Potato: *surprises* Oh, Glenda Gazelle, good morning, *gets sad*, what do you mean about your older sister? Glenda Gazelle: *gets dissapointed* She died in the last war!, she did so saving my life!, What do you say to that* Miss Potato: Emmm, Emmmmmmmmmmmmm, Emmmmmmmmmm! Glenda Gazelle: That's what I thought, don't ever mock those who die during a time of war, and don't you ever disgrace Lisa and Chloé's memories again or I shall report you to the back teacher herself! Miss Potato: Understood teacher, I sincerely apologize. Glenda Gazelle: *smiles* There is a good guy, *annoys*, now, go away! Miss Potato: Yes teacher. (Miss Potato goes away) Brianna: *smiles* Eh eh eh eh!, nicely done teacher. Lucas: Yes indeed, thank you teacher. Glenda Gazelle: *smiles again* My pleasure, I wish I could have died sooner, I wish I could say the same about this job, too. Adam: It certanly is a big one teacher. Brianna Bear: *gets dissapointed again* What gives? Glenda Gazelle: *gets dissapointed again* I'm not sure, if ain't a guess based on past experience, I'd say this is a build up for some kind of military operation. Lucas: *gets dissapointed* Any ideas on what could be teacher? Glenda Gazelle: Too many I'm afraid, I suspect we'll get told only after the job is done, at the right we're going, that probably won't be until next year, the, as much as I hate to agree with Miss Potato, we'd best shake a leg. Lucas: *smiles again* Yes teacher. Brianna: *smiles again* Yes teacher. Peppa: Thought they were short-handed Glenda Gazelle's kids did an outsanding job getting the seaside in order, I would have to say swe did likewise at a place, indeed, the garages at both seasides and at the fort were chock-full of cars loaded with all manner of materials, and at all hours, cars loaded with trucks arrived at the various key sides, where they unloaded onto waiting ships, yet curiously, nothing appeared to be leaving the ports, this led to rampant speculation that this was part of some massive buildup, and just as Glenda Gazelle predicted, we would find out only when the jobs were done, five exhausted days later. George: *gets tired* Huh!, if we never have another week like that, it'll be too soon! Pedro: *gets sad* I know what you mean George, I'm naked. Daddy Pig: *gets dissapointed* We all are Pedro, i should be back at Peppa's House resting after our hard day's work! Richard: *gets disssapointed* I'm sure Madame Gazelle has a good reason for calling us here Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: I'm sure he does too Richard!, I'm not doubting that! Madame Gazelle: Good to hear Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: *smiles* Oh, good evening teacher. Madame Gazelle: Evening guys, sorry to keep you waiting. Pedro: *smiles* No problem at all teacher, *gets dissapointed*, Is something wrong?. Madame Gazelle: *gets dissapointed* I wouldn't say wrong, perhaps, akward. Matthew: *gets dissapointed* How do you mean teacher? Madame Gazelle: *smiles* First off congratulations to all of you, for your outsanding performance this past week, you truly have excelled yourselves. Mummy Pig: *gets dissapointed* With all due respect teacher, are you setting us up for knocking us down. Madame Gazelle: *gets dissapointed again* Of course not Mummy Pig, I meant every word, just as I am about to mean every other word that comes forth, I'm sure it'll come as no surprise to you that our efforts over the past few days, have been in aid of a build-up for a campaign. Pedro: *gets dissapointed* You're right teacher, that dosen't come as a surprise, is there a particular reason we weren't told before now. Madame Gazelle: Because, Glenda Gazelle and I only received confirmation on this, 10 minutes ago, we were also told 2 very important details, first, the entire shipment will be going to Africa, and second, they're going to need kids, teenagers and adults to move it about. Richard: *surprises* You mean, us, teacher? Madame Gazelle: Yes Richard, I do, I've been instructed to ask for 4 volounteers. George: *smiles again* Right here, teacher! Peppa: *smiles again* Yes, teacher! Mummy Pig: *smiles again* Eh, teacher! Daddy Pig: *smiles again* Yes, teacher! Madame Gazelle: That was quick, Ummmmmm, all right, Ummmm, Ummmmmm, I just don't know what to say, are you absolutely sure? Daddy Pig: *gets dissapointed again* Yes, teacher, the Nazis destroyed half the Big Train I was carrying, filled with evacuees, innocence of billions, I welcome the chance to repay the favor! George: *gets dissapointed again* And they killed Lisa and Chloé, ever since they saved me from that fire at Emily's House all those years ago, I considered them friends. Madame Gazelle: Fair enough, Peppa and Emily, what do you have to say? Peppa: *gets dissapointed again* I don't have any reason to not volunteer teacher. Emily: *gets dissapointed* Nor do i, I welcome the chance to give Mr. Bull a good thrashing. Madame Gazelle: All right then, George, Peppa, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig, I salute your bravery, there is no doubt in my you 4 and the others will do Peppaland and Britain proud. Daddy Pig: *gets sad* Others teacher, what others? Peppa: All the while Madame Gazelle was talking to us, Glenda Gazelle was having a similar conversation with her crew, and just like us, when Madame Gazelle's older sister called for a quarted of volunteers, she received a hasty and enthustiast reply frrom Lucas, Belinda, Tobias and Simon, the day after we volunteered, each of us visited the Hospital, where we outfitted with radios and assigned code names, 2 days after that, were officially inducted into the military's ranks as the 100th platoon of the team corps, a.k.a, Madame Gazelle's kids, I was given the great honor of being named its commanding officer, 4 days later, after a few tearful goodbyes, and admist heavy fanfare, we left Peppaland for Africa, and before long, we were right in the thick of it, squaring off aganist the desert Corps of Field Marshal Ervin Rommel. Soldier 1: E COMING!!!!!!!!! (one explodes) Soldier 2: E MENECQ!!!!!!!!!!!! (Soldiers and Tanks killing persons) Soldier 1: COME ON!!!!!!! All soldiers: HUHUHUHUHU!!!!!!!!!!! (All soldiers and tanks killing persons) Emily: *surprises* Damnit!, that was close! Peppa: *surprises* To right! George: *surprises* PEPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa: *annoys* What the!, what are you two doing here, you're supposes to holding the town! Simon: *annoys* Well, the germans decide they wanted it more! Mummy Pig: *annoys* You lost it! George: *gets dissapointed* We can't hold it! Bother!, they'll be able to our plank our position up on the ridge now! Peppa: How that's up there we'll need to pull Belinda back! Belinda! Belinda: *gets dissapointed* I'm on it! (Nazis coming to Africa) Matthew: *annoys* Take that yet jelly bastards! Tobias: If I didn't know better Matthew, I'd say you were enjoying this. Matthew: *smiles* Then you do know better. Lucas: *annoys* Red Two to Red Three. Enemy forces are approaching your position from the south. Belinda: *annoys* Fall back immeditely! Lucas: *surprises* OH SHIT. Matthew: *surprises* What is it Lucas? Lucas: We need to get the hell out here!, enemy forces are coming at us from behind! Tobias: *annoys* Oh great!, so what bout to be buggered we are! Matthew: *annoys again* Not If I have any say in the matter! Soldier 2: CAPTAIN I, COME ON LADS, WE'RE MOVING OUT! (Lucas, Tobias and Matthew getting out) Lucas: *annoys again* Red Three to Red Two. Copy your last transmission. Have abandoned position...and will rendezvous at Waypoint Five-Seven-Nine. Belinda: Peppa, the're on their way back. Peppa: Excellent, but if there any chance of meeting up with us, we need to retake the town, if only temporarily, everyone but Simon Squirrel is with me. Simon: What am I to do? Peppa: I want you to head back to the base and grab that gun the Americans gave us, the big one! Simon: *surprises* Are we going to plan B? Peppa: Yes, we are! George: But Peppa! Peppa: I know, it'll keep us from advancing, but i'll stop them from breaking through the lines!, Simon!, go get the gun and position yourself at grid 3 F!, do not fire unless I give the order! Simon: Right yeah! Peppa: Come on guys! Let's give them hell! (Peppa and her friends giving them hell) Soldier 4: Ready, Aim, Fire! (Guns bombing fires) (The Nazis passing) Belinda: Damnit!, those toses don't give up! Daddy Pig: What do we do Peppa, do we hold it off! Peppa: No, they might have reinfordements close by, let's fall back! George: And leave the guns! (Peppa and her friends leaving the guns) (The Nazis chasing Peppa and her friends) Simon: *annoys again* Orange Squirrel to Blue Two. Am in position with Big Betty. A waiting orders. Peppa: Copy that, Orange Squirrel. Stand by. (The Nazis chasing Peppa, Daddy Pig, Belinda and George) Peppa: Fire! Simon: For in the hole! (The Nazis crashing) Peppa: It may be hard to believe, but what you just saw was one of the smaller skirmishes we would fight across Africa, and though the bridge had been taken out on my orders, we notheless won the battle that day and after the bridge was repaired, we would fight another, reclaiming both the town and the ridge from there, we went on to a number of other victories that put the Nazis on the run, but, I'm sorry ro say for all our triumphs, it wouldn't be enough to protect us from the enemy within. Category:Episodes Category:Cracktastic Category:Scary Category:Episodes with death